Convention method of making water transfer printing film contains steps of: coating an adhesive agent on a PET (polyethylene terephthalate) film, drying the adhesive agent, rolling a PVA (polyvinyl alcohol) film to the PET film, adhering and heating the PET film and the PVA film so that an ink layer on the PET film is printed on the PVA film. However, the ink layer is damaged easily when being printed to the PVA film. In addition, the ink layer has a lacquer coated thereon, but dusts attach on the lacquer easily. Furthermore, after printing the PET film on the PVA film, the PET film is discarded or burned, thus wasting the PET film.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.